gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Buffalo
This page refers to the Police Cruiser based on the Buffalo. Two other police cars also share the in-game name of "Police Cruiser", the Police BuffaloPolice Cruiser and Interceptor. The Bravado Police Cruiser is a Police Car, only available in the Free Mode of ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' but also appears in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. This vehicle shares the same in-game name as the regular Police Cruiser (made by Vapid) which appears in IV & V, but is a separate vehicle. Design The Ballad of Gay Tony The vehicle is a Bravado Buffalo similar to the first and second generation Dodge Charger Police Package used by the New York Police Department, is a variant of the Buffalo, like the FIB Buffalo, and the three share similar performance. In multiplayer, the Police Buffalo can be found at a majority of police stations, and is not accessible in single player. When spawned via hacks or trainers in single player, players can notice that sometimes, strangely enough, regular civilians may drive the Police Buffalos on streets. The livery is almost exactly the same as those used on the New York Police Department's chargers. GTA V The car's model remains the same, in that it has the same body as TBoGT rendition. The livery however has been changed to a similar livery to the LSPD to reflect its real life inspiration. The car's emergency lighting has also been updated, featuring LEDs on the grill, roof, back window and rear lights. It is unequivocaly the rarest police car in the entire GTA series, since it only spawns in a certain part of Los Santos near the Mission Row police station, either on patrol or in the bus stop area at night, and it is extremely rare to spawn in either circumstance. Unlike the other Police and Sheriff Cruisers and vehicles the LSPD Buffalo does not have a two-digit number on the roof. It is, however, the only one having a badge painted on the hood. A version with a low-level spoiler attached sometimes spawns as well. The vehicle has had a makeover for the PS4 and Xbox One editions, now sporting a bullbar and a similar livery to the Police Cruiser, including air identification numbers and the city seal on the side. Performance For performance, the Buffalo is best described as 'above average'. It will out-accelerate any other standard-issue police vehicle in the game, save for of course the Police Stinger, which is obviously either a D.A.R.E. car or some other community-oriented policing strategy. Its top speed, engine and weight all appear to be taken from its unmarked sister, the FIB Buffalo. Handling-wise, the Police Buffalo is well-balanced, and sticks to the road a bit better than the apparently aging Vapid platform that it patrially replaces. Due to RWD, over-steer is very prevalent and the Buffalo's V8 engine requires huge RPM to accommodate for it at low speeds. At high speed, the Buffalo is remarkably stable, and lift-throttle over-steer is nearly non-existent. Crash deformation is average. In frontal impacts, the suspension appears to be tough, but its engine only takes a few good hits before it begins to smoke. There is little difference between GTA IV and V, except that the vehicle is much more durable. It does have an issue, however, in that its front axle bends easier than other Police cars, especially its older competitor. Still an excellent choice for most officers if treated right. Overview Gallery Buffalo LCPD TBOGT.png|The Police Buffalo in TBoGT (Rear quarter view). PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Buffalo.png|Front quarter view of the Police Buffalo in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Buffalo.JPG|Police Buffalo in the GTA Online trailer. Police buffalo.jpg|The Police Buffalo on Rockstar Social Club. Policecruiser.jpg|View from front-left. Buffalo Cruiser.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Police Buffalo (PS4/XB1).jpg|The new version of the LSPD Buffalo on PS4/XB1. Trivia General *The Police Buffalo, along with the Interceptor, has similar liveries to the police cars found in the racing game Need For Speed: Rivals. The Ballad of Gay Tony *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if you look closely at the antennas on the roof of the car, you will notice that they are misplaced, so much in fact that one looks like it floats in mid-air next to the car. GTA V *In GTA V, it seems that it was intended for patrol, as the vehicle lacks a pushbar (PS3/XB360). *It's the only police car with extra flashing lights. Two are over the unused front lamps and other two at the reverse lights. * Despite been shown in the GTA Online trailer, it is never seen Online. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony *Go to Leftwood or East Island City in Freemode, it should be parked there in the parking lot. GTA V *Spawns rarely at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue between 12:00 AM and 4:00 AM. At the same location the Police Bike, Police Transporter and the Unmarked Cruiser can also be obtained. *Rarely spawns in Legion Square. Usually occupied by Interceptors. *Will spawn by the train station mentioned above, when already driving one. *Can randomly spawn near the Mission Row Police Station, with an officer inside it. *Rarely seen driving around in Pillbox Hill. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes